The present invention relates to an ignition apparatus and an ignition control system of an internal combustion engine and IGBT (an insulation gate type bipolar transistor) of an internal combustion engine and in particularly to relates to an ignition apparatus and an ignition control system of an internal combustion engine and IGBT of an internal combustion engine in which an anti-noise performance and an anti-serge performance are improved.
A technique in which IGBT (an insulation gate type bipolar transistor) is used in an ignition apparatus of an internal combustion engine and to this IGBT a protection function is provided is disclosed in Japanese application patent laid-open publication No. Hei 2-171904 and this technique relates to a technique in which IGBT is protected from a circuit of an outside of IGBT chip and many techniques similar to the above stated technique have published.
In the present invention, an ignition apparatus of an internal combustion engine is used under a severe and special environment such as a high voltage serge and noises and IGBT chip main body having a function for guarding this IGBT is constituted in a chip.
In particularly, the present invention is devised to correspond the special noises and serge as an ignitor being the ignition apparatus of the internal combustion engine. This technique is not shown in the conventional technique.
The main current of the ignitor in the recent year is one which is provided in an ignition coil as one body according to the requirements of an intensive performance of the functions and a small size and a light weight performance in an ignition system.
Further, as the performances, a large current performance in IGBT is requested according to the requirements of a high output performance, a high energy performance, a small size performance in the ignition coil. On the other hand a small consumption electric power performance including an ignitor drive circuit in ECU (an engine control unit) is requested and to correspond to this a switching element is now transferring from a bipolar power transistor to IGBT (the insulation gate type bipolar transistor).
Since the ignitor is installed in an interior portion as the ignition coil wherein the high voltage is generated and since the ignitor is necessary to endure in the environment which is exposed the unprecedented level noises and the precedent frequency level noises and the serge, there is a problem an improvement of an opposing forces to the above stated noises and the above stated serges of IGBT itself including a peripheral circuit.